Foreplay
by WitchAllonby
Summary: Actually this story is MA. In this little one shot, it's about torture, pleasure and maybe some pain. A change to a childrens tv theme song can have some interesting connotations. I've tried going for smut here. DracoHermione of course. Post Hogwart


**Foreplay**

**Disclaime**r: Neither, Harry Potter or his friends and enemies are mine, nor are the Theme song and tune to play school, but the idea and changed lyrics are mine. Hehe.

In Australia there is a children's program with a theme song that goes; _There's a bear in there and a chair as well, there are people with games and stories to tell. Open wide; come nside its play school_. With a bit of tweaking I've made it a bit more smuttier. I already felt that it was on its way it just needed a little help. Also in this ditty (story) you'll come across some Australian slang words, though I'm sure you'll work them out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He was bound up with no way of getting loose. He shook his head how did he get himself into this situation again? He knew what was going to happen, _such utter torture_ he could only hope relief would come sooner rather than later. The torture was pretty much the same every time he received it, but this didn't lessen it any. As was the case now, he knew it; he could see it in those eyes staring him down. Those eyes oddly, they gave him comfort considering what he knew he had coming. He wondered how long he would have to wait; the waiting was almost as much torture as the act itself. He couldn't get into a comfortable position; his knees were already hurting, 'but then...' he thought to himself 'there's hardly ever any pleasure without pain'. He wouldn't say there's never any pleasure without pain because although he had at one point in time believed that to be true, he'd come to learn that it depends on who's administering the said pleasure. He had no idea what to expect when she slowly slipped the cloak from her shoulders dropping it to the floor of the room they occupied. He watched her, his skin already tingling with delight and anticipation as her silken skin was revealed. She slowly walked towards him watching him watching her. She stood in front of him looking down, her eyes drifting over his naked milky white form, licking her lips she lent in and murmured "you've been a very naughty boy..." as she ran a finger across his cheek to his jaw, he tried turning to kiss her finger but she pulled away before he had the chance. He looked up at her, "...why is that? Do you like the torture?" she continued, he gulped, if he said yes she'd make it worse, he was in two minds, he did like it, it was fun but only to a point the agony would get too great and he'd need respite. He swallowed once more before shaking his head no, his lily white hair swaying back and forth across his face with each movement. She smiled at him before walking away from him to sit in a chair opposite. He watched her movement his desire barely suppressed; her feather light touch had already stirred his senses. Sitting down she observed him, his eyes starting to glaze over, she knew it wouldn't take much this time.

"So what torture do you propose tonight?" he managed to ask.

"Just a little song" she smiled with mirth her eyes glinting with mischief.

He raised his fine eyebrows in surprise "what sort of torture do you call that? Oh that's right you can't sing." He stated laughter evident in his voice.

Ignoring his comment about her singing capabilities she simply smiled at him "watch and you'll find out" she replied, halting briefly for a moment to squirt some edible massage oil (A/N: The flavour is up to you) on her hands, he gazed at her his mouth dry.

"**There are breasts up here**"

She sung as she grasped both of her breasts from underneath at the same time massaging, caressing and lifting them and then running her tongue across the top of the flesh, she surveyed him while she continued her ministrations. She'd barely started and he could feel his motivation rising as well as his dragon. She continued;

"**and nipples as well**"

She ran her index finger tips to and fro across her rose-buds before pinching them between the two digits making them stand out like cherries atop buns. He pulled against his restraints trying to get loose, wanting nothing more than to end the torture now. The strain was becoming blindingly uncomfortable.

"**There are toys for games**"

She gave him an impish smile and a wink before clicking her fingers and having a vibrator appear in her hand. Taking hold of the dildo she turned it on, the light hum resonating through the quiet room. She wrapped her delicate fingers around it, then moved her hand up and down its length while he watched and writhed in discomfort his erection standing proud. They watched each other as she then slipped the vibrator into her mouth wrapping her rosy red lips around it as she inserted it further. She watched the expressions upon his face, the lust, the want and the ache, withdrawing it gradually she then slid it down between her boobs and continued downwards while singing;

"**and cavities to fill**"

She smiled at him knowingly, she knew he couldn't take much more of this, he'd burst before she'd get her fulfilment. Just as well the song was almost over; as she reached her honey pot with the dildo she put it aside. Then sliding her hands from her knees along the inside of her thighs she continued;

"**Open wide, cum inside**"

Thrusting her legs apart, as she sung this, she then proceeded to stroke her pussy, his eyebrows rose in surprise while his jaw dropped in shock. He was so close to the edge and it was taking all the self control he possessed not to fall apart then and there, this was surely the worst torture she'd ever inflicted upon him. Where did she find such a song he'd have to find out, it was definitely erotic when performed like this. He hoped to Merlin that it would end soon as he was so painfully taut.

"**It's foreplay**".

She finished. 'Thank Merlin' he thought he was flushed pink and panting "release me plleeease" he begged he could see her fluids glistening on the succulent flesh between her legs and he wanted to bury himself so far into it that he'd never find his way out again. He waited, pleading with his eyes before she smiled. Getting up she strolled over to him with a pot of something brown, he had no idea what it was. Kneeling down in front of his naked figure, she took a brush from the tub and painted it up his torso at first he was horrified but then she lent down and his eyes followed her as her candy pink tongue licked it from him, the tingling sensation that now ensued was driving him further towards insanity. As she lifted her eyes to meet his, he captured her lips tasting them for all they were they were worth 'ah chocolate' he thought, feeling the release of his bonds he seized her about the waist and heaved them both up, carrying her to the bed with her legs wrapped about him he lowered them to the bed. Releasing her from their kiss he whispered with a smile "well wifey that was the worst torture you've ever inflicted on me" he couldn't wait any longer and he drove his overfed ferret into her velvety abyss, ploughing himself as deep as possible he worked himself in and out of her like a rocking boat, back and forth sliding himself against her with a rhythm unsurpassed to anything before, kissing with such vigour and nibbling at her skin all the while continuing to penetrate her to her inner core till she would cry out with reverence as she fell apart beneath him.

'I'll give her what she wants tonight' he thought secretly with a smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. It's something that popped into my head while working on my other story. I'm packing to move to the UK at the end of the week so you might need to wait for a bit for the update to my story. Please tell me what you think of this.


End file.
